Twilight Zone
by Illico
Summary: Twasn't meant to last. This audacious disregard of life's circle.
1. A Featherless Dream

Disclaimer: the GW universe is not in my possession. Nor do I make any profit of it. I'm just a poor, penniless student.

Hi there, I've got one or two remarks to make. First of all, I was planning for my title to be Twilight, but in light of the recent succes of the namesakes, I decided that it could be seen as a crossover, which it isn't, and that I didn't want to compare my ramblings with such a work. Secondly, I forgot. Hm, it was rather important. Well, I'll let you know. Now, I won't keep you any longer. =)

* * *

_Help, I'm stepping into the Twilight Zone. Place is a madhouse, feels like being cloned. My beacon's been moved under moon and star. Where am I to go now that I've gone too far.  
Soon you will come to know when the bullet hits the bone.  
__ - Golden Earring, Twilight Zone

* * *

_

**Twilight Zone  
**

**-Prologue-**

A Featherless Dream

The room was pitch dark. No sound was heard except for the crazed murmur of the other inhabitant. A never-ending mantra of incoherent sentences.

'_They will never find us. It's the second, the second! Don't put on the lights, no, not the lights.' _

He sat crouched, tensed as if prepared to jump at the first sign, but was in fact paralysed. He couldn't move. The words struck a chord in him and rendered him helpless.  
Then, the entire scene changed. The darkness vanished and left in its wake a blinding radiance that drowned out everything else and blinded him just as effectively as the darkness.  
The mantra continued more fervently. The rhythm built up and the words were shouted louder and louder and rose and fell like the undulating waves in the midst of a turbulent sea storm.

He lost all sense of time and reason. The droning persisted and filled his mind till he felt it would burst. The light still robbed him of his eyesight. The torture continued endlessly till….

Silence. Absolute stillness. His ears rang. Then, a quiet murmur behind the closed door. A key pushed into the lock. The key was turned. The door creaked when it swung open. Heavy footsteps came closer till they stopped in front of him. The popping of joints.  
Warm breath ghosting across his cheek. Whispering in his ear. '_You're too late.' _

He shot up, panting heavily. Wide-eyed he looked across the room. Somewhere it registered that his eyesight was restored. This notion, alongside his renewed mobility, proved enough to shake himself out of the dream-induced stupor. He slowly calmed his breathing and his raging thoughts till his heart and mind no longer felt like bursting.

He took in the sight of the room and the scattered leaves on the floor. It wasn't till he felt the cold draft across his naked upper body that he realized the cause.  
He flung the damp blanket away and headed for the open window. Gulping in the crisp morning air, he felt the last lingering tendrils of the dream retreat. He took in the view.  
Surrounded by these centuries-old giants of nature, he felt humbled.

Men would be wise to realize their place in this world.

**

* * *

**

Phew, my first chappie. I was bored and suddenly felt this overpowering need to write and I decided, what the heck, why not post this and see if all my mumbling isn't worthless. I really hope you'll be so kind as to leave a review! (It isn't till you write something yourself, that you realise how necessary reviews are. Really, it startles me.)  
I could really use some feedback on this short chappie of mine such as the first thing that comes to mind after reading this. Like vague or weird or worthless or good or really good... You get the drift. =)

My utmost gratitude for reading this! Now, if you could just press this button that says 'Review this Story/Chapter' you would make a very happy person. =)


	2. Prelude

For those of you who read the previous chapter one, I think you'll agree that it wasn't good. And it isn't the way I wanted to go with this story. I know it's still very short and it might still seem a lot of gibberish but my moments of inspiration are brief. But the general outline is in my head.

My utmost gratitude to Silver-Coloured Ink. Thanks very much and I really do apologise for the tardy reply.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Never have and never will.

* * *

**Twilight Zone**

**Chapter 1**

_- Prelude - _

Electrifying. A maddening rush of heat gulfed over his entire body and swept away all logical thought. Sweaty palms, laboured breath, speeding heartbeat. These came to be under the soulful gaze of sun-kissed blue eyes.

But the intense feelings shattered when she turned away. Dissolved into a frenzy. A most unpleasant feeling. One brought forth by unsatisfied longing. As if his world became less vibrant, less vivant when she wasn't there.

He needed to have her with him, always. He longed to vanquish the aching need inside him. To be rid of that unsettling feeling. And to be whole.

* * *

It wasn't a matter of discipline really. Patience was the keyword. But if she thought about it, patience did require discipline. So she had to admit the old man was right. But it would be most unwise to tell him that. There would be no living with him after that.

The obstinate old man had come into her life quite unexpectedly. She had met him at a charity event in a rest home. She had given a short speech there in honour of the war veterans. One of the youngest inhabitants of the rest home had come up to her. As he told her that he had been a butler in the Peacecraft palace and that he had recognized her, she could swear she'd seen tears glimmering in his eyes.  
'Relena Peacecraft. O Lord. That I have lived to see this day.' He paused to study her face. 'Your mother's eyes. Her wilful gaze. And your father's chin.'

She had taken an instant liking to the old fellow, despite his gruff ways.

When she had heard he was going to be sent off to a facility on one of the colonies, she made a proposition. She offered him a place in her household in exchange for his help. He and Pagan could alternate shifts. It was an impulsive decision, unlike her. But she decided to act upon her emotions.

That was how he came to live with her. He was a clever and witty man, well studied, and often gave her food for thought. As today. He had told her that discipline was one of the most essential requirements of a politician. She had frowned and mulled over it for quite some time. And yes, the old man was right in a way.

Her musings were interrupted as her vidphone blinked into life. The screen read 'Preventer HQ'. That had to be Lady Une. She pressed the green icon.

A woman with a stern expression appeared on the screen. Her lips were pursed together and her brown hair was crisply tied back. Her face relaxed when she was met with the smile of the Vice Foreign Minister.

'Ms. Darlian.' Lady Une nodded curtly as a greeting. 'In light of the recent attacks, I suggest a meeting tomorrow morning discussing your security detail for the upcoming charity ball. We have received information there will be a terrorist faction active. Your approval is needed.'

Right to the point, as always. 'I understand.'

'Preventer Wind and Earth arrive tonight at 23:00 hour. They told me that they'd stop by for a visit tomorrow.'

That meant her brother was coming. Relena saw the smile that played upon Lady Une's lips.

'Preventer Wind apparently got a copy of _Interstella_.'

Relena's eyes widened as apprehension filled her mind. She sighed. The news of her disastrous one-night-stand with a famous actor had apparently made it all the way to Mars.

'I thought it was fair to warn you.' The Lady's eyes danced with mischief.

'Indeed. Now I'll at least have the time to say my goodbyes before I'm six feet under.'

The Lady smiled in response before she exterminated the connection.

Relena smiled whimsically. There had to be some serious trouble if her brother came over from Mars.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review.


End file.
